birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rescue Romance
Rescue Romance is one of many TV Tropes used in BT Productions. Basic Info One of the methods writers use to jumpstart relationships. A variety of Samaritan Relationship Starter where Person A rescues Person B, causing said Person B to fall in love with Person A. "Anime's Favorite Contrived Meeting" is a possible sub-trope, or specific example of this: An agile male character, often the Hero, meeting a female character (Love Interests, etc) by saving her from being hit on by thugs, or older (college) men who seem lecherous. Usually involves the thugs grabbing the female by the hand and pulling her away to have a "cup of tea" with them, or becoming violent as she stubbornly rejects their advances (may involve knives). Enter the hero, either hitting the offenders in the arm, or entering the scene by kicking the guy (head, solar plexus, etc), and saving her from forceful romantic advances. A subset of Meet Cute. A common Fanfic for Shipping when the woman has too strong a personality for the writer to deal with. If Rescue Romance is a manly man's reward for being a valiant protector, the Florence Nightingale Effect is a womanly woman's reward for being a caring nurturer - though logically they can be gender flipped, end up overlapping, or both. Examples * The TV Tropers' Movie: (this applies to all cases) The Everyman saves the Tsundere from being hit by a car. They would then go on to be one of three couples by the end of the script, the others being Nerd x Goth and Jerkass x Tomboy. * The BT Race: Sam Jay's hatred for Scotty Raven Jay turns a complete 180 after Scotty saved Sam from a rhino. * A pocky sticks fanfic uses the "Anime's Favorite Contrived Meeting" variant as Roman Reigns saves the reader from a stubborn male that turned violent. They went on to bond and start a romance over pocky sticks, hence the fanfic's title. * Mario saving Princess Peach countless times has to turn into something more, right?! * A similar case goes to Luigi saving Princess Daisy, though this is not to the same extent as Mario x Peach. * Scotty Raven Jay saves Korekiyo Shinguji's life from Maria Kanellis, causing Kiyo to take an interest in Scotty. Kiyo x Scotty stands out because Sonia Nevermind never introduced Scotty to Kiyo before their first meeting. Kiyo then becomes the first person other than Sayaka Maizono to end a competition Scotty issued, by snuggling with him. It is likely that these factors made Kiyo stick with Scotty until the end of the Danganronpa drama, as Sayaka Maizono was forced to break up with Scotty after Kiyo killed her for insulting their relationship. The only other person that stuck with Scotty until the end was Kokichi Oma, but he was more recently added. * Mike and Zoey's relationship is built around this, to the point that Mike will take control of his body if Zoey is put into dangerous situations (and calls his name in the process). Category:TV Tropes Category:Tropes